


I Remember When I Lost My Mind

by HoneyYouShouldSeeMeInACrown



Category: Pak van mijn Hart, The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Andy however thinks it is hilarious, Crack Fic, Joe is Traumatised, Nicky is Traumatised, Sex, Sex With Richard, This is cursed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyYouShouldSeeMeInACrown/pseuds/HoneyYouShouldSeeMeInACrown
Summary: Booker finds a night time companion with an unsettlingly familiar face
Relationships: Sebastian Le Livre/Richard
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21
Collections: Richard. The Dentist.





	I Remember When I Lost My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just have to write a cursed drabble.
> 
> I'd say i'm sorry, but I cackled the whole time writing it. CURSED I TELL YOU. CURSED.
> 
> This is unbetad. It is nothing more than a cursed drabble

Nicky had been through hell and back in the years of his immortality. He'd withstood every torture known to man. He'd seen the love of his life go through that very same torture, and yet none of it could compare to this. He should rise up and walk out of the room, should find some way to bleach the sight from his memory and yet he couldn't look away. It was too impossible, too improbably.

“I wonder if this is what it feels like to truly go mad?” Joe asked in horrified awe as he sat staring in the very same direction, feeling a sense of dread twist his stomach. “This is a joke right? He is playing us for fools? He knows. He _has_ to see it, Habibi? He must see it.”  
Nicky looked over to his husband, raising one hand to settle it over Joe's in comfort. Quite whom this was worse for he couldn't be sure, but from the look on his love's face he was starting to wonder if maybe they were both going mad.

“It must be a bet, it has to be. There is no way on earth.” Joe placed his free hand on the table and began to push himself upwards only to feel an arm settle across his chest, pushing him back down into the seat he had been occupying. Letting out an irritated growl he looked to his right where Andy was watching him with cruel amusement. “I don't have any wager with you, and it doesn't seem like either of you do. Let him enjoy the evening.”

“Andy.” Nicolo said suddenly sounding utterly incredulous at the suggestion. “We can't let this go on, have you seen that man?!” his voice rose several octaves as he looked upon their leader, his green eyes wide.

Andromache took a long drink from her glass of vodka as she returned her eyes to the bar, fixing them across the way where Booker lay deeply in talk with another man. The stranger was quite unusual, a grey turtle neck and unflattering jacket swamping his frame. And that hair was an altogether different crisis. But Booker was smiling for once, he was flirting. And given the way Booker had been skulking about of late she was more than on board for him to get laid.

Joe's face twisted in distaste as he watched Booker lean across the table to press his lips against the other man's. “Boss, come on...you can't let this go on. Not when he looks...Come on, this must be a joke. If you have a bet on you win, I'll pay whatever the wager is if you just stop this now.”

“It isn't a wager Joe.” She downed her drink and looked over at him once more. “Look, you've been on this planet for nearly a millennia. Maybe he's a distant descendant of yours.”

Groaning Joe slammed his face down upon the table, earning a sympathetic sound from his husband who looked just as dismayed. “You made it worse. How did you make it worse...” He buried one hand into his curls groaning in frustration. “I'm never going to shave again.”

* * *

Joe felt like crying, it was telling enough how affected he was that he found himself with his head buried into Nicky's lap, his husband's fingers carding through his curls. Beyond the thin wall of their headboard lay against the endless stream of moans sounded incessantly.

Nicky didn't dare say it outloud but even the moans were identical to those of his husband, and to hear them mingled with Booker's own sounds of pleasure left him wishing that for a moment he could smother the sound. Or at the very least smother Booker. Their brother had infuriated them both over the course of their 200 years but this went beyond the pale.

Given their discomfort at the bar, they had both been quick to follow Andy form the building hoping that Booker would simply share a few drinks with Joe's doppleganger before heading home alone. Fate it seemed was crueller than that, no sooner had they flossed and gotten ready for bed did they hear the door open to permit the sounds of two stumbling men. The moans had started up not long after.

“...I need therapy. Or a drink. Or both.” Joe whimpered, hands covering his face as the sounds grew louder and more desperate from the other side of the wall. It was hardly the first time they'd ever heard Booker in moments of pleasure, but there was something that felt incredibly betraying about this.

Nicky clicked his tongue sympathetically, leaning to press a kiss to Joe's forehead. “...Do you think, Andromache could be right about his lineage?” he asked after a moment, curious even in his own distaste for the way their evening had gone.

“Nicky....please, just never say those words to me. I need to immediately remove that from my memory.....” The thought of Booker getting split in half by a descendant of his own blood. It was something he didn't dare dwell on.

Both men cringed as the sounds crested to a fever pitch of climax, quiet finally settling over the room next door. It should have brought comfort for it all to be over and yet the knowledge of what had just transpired had Joe's face paling. “I can nevef face Booker again...”


End file.
